


Toothfairy

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Both are Bad with Feelings, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Erwin is stubborn, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Levi is stubborn, Pre-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, post-ACWNR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: In which Erwin acquires wisdom in a painful way...Truthfully he's just stubborn and Levi thinks he's an idiot. They are both very awkward individuals but I love them. <3





	Toothfairy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because at the time I had a toothache myself. It was bad.

. 

. 

. 

It started with a rather odd complain. One that was not unheard off amongst the kitchen staff. Although usually female (mother sister and widows) the kitchen staff were mostly family to someone within the Scouts. 

It was the 13th Commander that had suggested this when he was still a simple Scout. In order to train and use as many of the able bodied Scouts, which, were few to begin with considering the numbers that joined, he had suggested employing family of the soldiers. Because, often, the ones who joined the Scouts were those who joined out of necessity. In order to maintain some incentive for graduating cadets to join the Scouts a pension was set up for their family's if they should perish beyond the walls. It was negligible at best but it was more than enough for the ones who had grown in the country and in less than ideal conditions. Especially when their families could be looked after if they died outside the walls.

Even with that pension, though, it was not enough and so Erwin had taken to hiring as many family members as he could persuade or manage with the budget allocated for the Survey Corps use. At times he wondered if that had been a wise idea considering all the gossip that seemed to make its way out from the kitchen staff. 

“He isn’t eating again.” 

“Perhaps he simply doesn't find the cooking to his taste.” 

“Oh don't get mad Miss, I don't think Caridad means to imply your cooking is awful.” 

“Really, I remember him eating the oatmeal I made in the morning.” 

“There really isn't anyway one can mess oatmeal up and besides he always forgets to eat if the Captain doesn’t force him.” Therese said as she finished wiping the countertops. The young ones could be rather catty when it came to the Commander. 

Therese was the older of the 3. She had been with the Survey Corp early on. Ever since her son, Marc, had died. She had not held any ill feelings toward the Scouting Legion. How could she when time and time again she witnessed the black parade that was the Scouts returning from an expedition. No, her son had, with bursting enthusiasm, joined the scouts and he had given his life for it. She had no reason to harbour any ill feelings toward the Scouts. 

The 3 finished up and went their way home. Therese looked to the Commander's office. The light was still on, as always. She frowned, Captain Levi was away with Squad Leader Mikes squad. They, as she heard them discuss, were running some exercises with the Garrison stationed near Trost. They wouldn't return till the end of the week. She made a mental note to let Hange know. 

. 

. 

Erwin rested the left side of his cheek on his hand. The constant pile of documents to be filled were neverending. He sighed and rubbed his jaw. He had been grinding his teeth in his sleep again and there was an ache to his jaw. It happened often when there were upcoming expedition or budget meetings. 

He got up, intending on getting a glass of water and stretching his legs when an flash of pain shot through his jaw. He winced and rubbed once more. He opened his mouth, stretching it wide, frowning when he heard it crack with every movement. 

_ Not quite so young anymore, _ he thought. 

He fetched a jug of water and a teapot thinking that if Levi were here, he would have brought some at (always) just the right moment. Early on he had entertained the idea that Levi had a sixth sense for whenever Erwin required tea. He chided himself for thinking of his Captain as a simple tea boy. He'd be mad if he ever found out about such thoughts. 

The Commander powered through the rest of the pile and by the time it reached 2 in the morning he was done and was getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth thinking nothing of the pain as he ran the brush on the left side and went to sleep determined not to grind his teeth during the night. The week continued the same, a routine he knew inside and out. 

With one exception. 

. 

. 

On Friday, when Mike and Levi came back from their joint training with the Garrison, the morning was foggy. Halfway through their journey, the two top fighters of the Scouts had locked eyes and next thing their Squads knew, both of them were racing one another to Headquarters. 

They cheered as they watched them race off betting on who would reach Headquarters first. At the head of them Gelgar laughed as he listened in on the bets. He proceeds to let them know that neither of them would win. 

“What the hell do you mean Gelgar? Of course Captain Levi is going to win!” 

When the rest pipe in with their perspective Leaders and so on, Gelgar grins and places his bet. 

“I say neither of them and if I’m right, you all owe me two drinks. Each.” 

They all agree, confidant in their perspective Squad Leaders abilities. 

When Mike and Levi get to Headquarters they reach the gate at the same time. Still, neither of them win, just as Gelgar had said. Much to the dismay of the others Thomas had beaten both of the Squad leaders. Gelgar gets off his horse and strides up to Thomas and slaps him hard on the back. He stumbles as the others proceed to gape at him. 

From the sidelines Levi narrows his eyes at the group and its only Mike that hears him mutter. 

“Not bad.” 

Reveille sounds and they all quickly make their way to the stables and then to the dining hall. The Captain, first makes his way to his quarters, intent on changing before breakfast. He thinks about knocking on the Commander's quarters and then thinks otherwise. They will soon see each other anyway, for debriefing. 

The dining hall is bursting with noisy Scouts. It’s the last Friday of the month and bacon and ham will be served for breakfast. The very thought of meat always gets even the most devout to sleep, up early and raring to go. Levi himself can't say that he doesn't look forward to meat Fridays although, he is less enthusiastic about it. He takes a seat with the other senior officers and is immediately accosted by Four-eyes who is intent on prying any information about titans from him. 

He bats them away, saying that he will tell them all about it at the briefing later. That seems to pacify them and they take an excited seat right next to him as the cooks bring out large trays filled with ham and bacon. The tension rises amongst the Scouts and the very smell seems to cause a massive overproduction of saliva and drool. The cooks are all quite used to this and simply proceed as usual, filling plates with eggs, toast, oatmeal, bacon, and ham. 

Once everything is passed out the feeding frenzy commences and the cooks dock out still not used to the savage way that the Scouts devour their breakfast. 

Levi takes his time slicing his portions and completely ignoring Hange devouring their share. When they take a large bite of their bacon and then bits of chewed up bacon end up near Levi he glares and blatantly shoves them. He ignores Hange choking (and Moblit stopping his own eating, to smack their back). He looks to the dining entrance and frowns when the Commander doesn't make an appearance. Levi thinks that he must have had his portion delivered to his quarters or office and proceeds to finish his meat in peace and far from Hange and their messy eating. 

The briefing goes smoothly. Erwin is quiet and nods as he lets Hange do most of the questioning and talking, as Mike and Levi make their reports. He must be tired, both of them think when they take notice of the dark circles under his eyes. He thanks them and dismisses them to let them finish filling out their written reports. 

Levi eyes him and picks out nothing out of the ordinary about him except for the usual and goes about his day. 

. 

. 

“The Commanders didn't have any bacon or ham this time. Just oatmeal and some tea.” Caridad remarks as she dries the dishes from breakfast. 

Therese frowns thinking that the Commander must be on some strict diet. He had been eating simple broths with rice or beans which, aren’t the most popular dishes among the Scouts. 

“Maybe he thinks he got fat?” Genie supplies. 

“Hah! He is not. I mean if that were considered “fat” I would jump his bo---!” 

“Caridad!” 

“Sorry, Therese.” 

. 

. Erwin rubs his jaw for the nth time. It no longer alleviates some of the pain. He is getting behind in his work due to it but an expedition is fast approaching and he can’t have something as simple as an ache distract him. He rubs one final time and sandwiches his tongue between his teeth and bites just so there is some pressure and continues working. 

He skips out on lunch and when dinner time rolls around he asks for the soup to be brought to his office. Its black bean, he eats slowly until most of it is gone. 

When Therese come in and finds him cupping his jaw he stops and asks if she could have some ice brought up from the underground cellars. She complies looking confused at his odd request. Minutes later, Erwin his happily balancing an ice chip on his left side when the Captain knocks on his door. 

“You weren't at breakfast and you missed lunch and dinner.” he says accusingly. 

Erwin hums, the ice chip not melting entirely yet. 

“I apologize but finishing up the plans for the next expedition takes precedence. Don't try to guilt me either. I did eat after all. The black bean soup was quite good.” 

The Captain snorts and crosses his arms. 

“You hate black bean soup.” 

Erwin frowns, unaware that he had ever mentioned that to his Captain. 

“I don't dislike it enough not to eat it.” 

“Forcing yourself to eat it doesn’t mean you don't hate it.” 

“Have you come to discuss my likes and dislikes Captain? Because as it is, I don’t “like" this interrogation into my eating habits.” Erwin bites back. 

Levi freezes. 

It hasn’t been long since Erwin was made Commander but clearly there is already some distinct change in hierarchy when it comes to their...relationship...

“My apologies, Commander Smith” His voice drips with sarcasm. “I won’t keep you from your work.” Levi closes the door behind him softly, firmly...more forceful than firmly. 

In his office Erwin sighs loudly as he rubs the left side of his jaw harder. It hurts and he thinks that he probably deserves the pain. So he foregoes the remainder of the ice in his cup (Therese had looked oddly when he requested a cup and not a glass.) and does his best to ignore the pain.

He can't. 

. 

. 

The Captain doesn’t pay him any more visits and when the Commander joins his officers in the dining hall for the next four days before the expedition and continues to eat only soup which, happens to be 3 out of those times some version of soup with back beans, he hears nothing from the Captain sitting down the bench from him. Its Mike who raises and eyebrow at him and he shrugs and smiles back ignoring him and the throbbing on his jaw. 

The morning of the expedition Erwin adjusts his gear. He has lost weight. He had not considered that it would be much. But, as he gazed at himself in the mirror that morning, he noticed the sharp jut of his cheekbones and his damn jaw. He was losing muscle and his conditioning had been affected since he had been named Commander. Still it should not affect the expedition. It would just be recon after all and only half the Corps would be out. Afterwards, he would make more time for conditioning and training and he would eat more of a larger portion of soup. Hopefully, not all of it would be black bean.

Erwin rubbed his jaw one final time. The pain had flared and was worse but it would help him focus for today. His gums were swollen and his jaw was only slightly swollen. Nothing that would be too noticeable. He set off for the door ready to set beyond the walls. 

. 

. 

The expedition went better than expected. They were able to secure some of the merchant's goods which meant that funding was secure for a second one soon enough. Best of all, there had been no casualties, merely injuries. The Scouts wondered why the Commander was frowning and had not said anything regarding how well the expedition had gone. 

For the duration of the expedition he had chosen to let Second in Command, Mike Zacharias lead. It had, at first, left the officers somewhat confused and nervous to see the Commander sit back and Squad Leader Zacharias call the shots. The Commander was calm though and the Second in Command confident and that had all eased them of their nerves. 

The effect had not been the same on Captain Levi who was eyeing the Commander from where he was dismounting. Mike was doing the same. It wasn’t unusual for Erwin to pull something like a test like this, but, usually, there would be some heads up. Especially when it involved an expedition beyond the walls. 

. 

. 

Erwin frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He was exhausted and it showed. The past two nights since the expedition he had been kept awake with the excruciating pain from his jaw. Since then he had traced the back of his molars with his tongue. He felt the beginning of a wisdom tooth growing and pressing on the surface of his gum. He didn't care much for the appearance of overcrowded teeth, it was the pain he could no longer stand. 

The surrounding area was completely swollen and, just yesterday, as he was discussing the expedition with Nifa, he realized that he had developed a lisp. He dismissed her after the third time she politely asked if he could repeat himself. He felt mortified throughout the rest of the day and he (well both) seemed to remember and so they averted their eyes when they met each other's gaze at lunch. 

Hange, of course, noticed and made a loud point of trying to persuade Nifa, their only female in their squad, that pursuing the Commander would only lead to heartbreak or to him writing her an incredibly embarrassing love letter, that would make Nifa sick to her stomach. Nevermind, that those letters Hange had come across by chance, were his attempt at helping Nile woo Marie back during their training days. 

To top it off, the Captain had made himself scarce since that whole incident, and Erwin had not had a chance to ask Levi how Miss Ral was acclimating to his Special-Ops Squad. It had been an awful day to say the least. 

_ Tomorrow...today I suppose I’ll pay a visit to the medic bay. _

. 

. 

Erwin had joined the squads training before reveille thinking that some adrenaline might distract him from the pain and that the endorphin's would energize him.

He was in the middle of some hand to hand combat training with Mike. They traded blows testing one another out. They knew each others fighting style incredibly well and so it was entirely unexpected when Mikes fist connected with Erwin's jaw. The left side of it. 

The pain was instant and so sharp that it knocked Erwin off the training mat. The few onlookers gasped and then winced when the Commanders right temple smacked hard onto the ground. He didn't get up. 

“Shit.” Mike rushed to his side instantly, just shy of Levi who reached Erwin first. 

Levi was kneeling next to him as he inspected the right side that had met the ground. He was bleeding. 

“You fucking idiot!” he hissed. He turned to look at Mike confirming silently. 

_ Erwin didn't dodge. _

On the ground Erwin groaned, as he reached for his jaw. He wasn’t sure which pain to focus on. 

“Damn you, Zacharias.” He lisped. “You got me good.” 

He made to get up and was firmly pushed back down.

“Don't be so quick to get up, idiot!” 

“Levi!” He smiled goofily, “When did you get here? You keep disappearing.” 

Levi frowned at the Commanders speech. Mike was already dismissing everyone for breakfast. He made his way back to Erwin's side. He was still smiling at Levi who was frowning right back at him. Mike snorted and when the smaller man heard he glared menacingly at him. 

“I’ll take him to the medic bay. Probably has a concussion, the idiot.” 

With the help of Levi, Mike was able to get Erwin back on his feet and Mike than persuaded the scowling Captain that he could take him alone. 

“Seeing as it was my fault after all and you’ve got training with your Squad to set up on the training grounds.” 

Levi relented and watched Mike and Erwin set off, to the medic wing. 

_ Why the fuck didn't you dodge? _

. 

. 

Erwin seemed to regain his bearings as soon as they reached the medic and Mike frowned as he withdrew his arm from around his neck and told him that he would be able to make it inside on his own. 

“I’ll get back to you later. Go on and have some breakfast with the others.” he lisped. 

“All right but I’ll just let you know that I’ll come by later. To your office, to talk.” 

“Of course.” 

Erwin had no doubt as to what they would be discussing but for now, he now had the perfect excuse to visit the medics. 

The medic inside was an old balding man that was still quite sprite and gave a curious look to the Commanders face and head. He motioned for him to sit at the nearest open bed and proceeded to attend to the Commanders injuries. He frowned when he felt his jaw. 

“You’ve lost weight, Erwin. Have you gotten up to some of your more adventurous activities?” 

Erwin smiled, relieved that it was Dr. Heisenberg that was on duty this morning. 

“Not at all, this was simply my age showing. It would seem that I still cannot best Mike.” 

“Oh, so it wasn’t the young Levi that left you in this state?” 

Erwin chuckled, wincing as he shook his head. The doctor examined his head wound next and performed a basic exam to diagnose whether a concussion was present. 

"I can't give any pain killers until I’m positive a concussion is not present. Your jaw is quite swollen.” the doctor turned his gaze to him. “Just how hard did he punch Erwin?” 

“Ah, it wasn't entirely his fault.” he confessed. “I have been having some discomfort. A toothache, if you will.” 

“May I?” Erwin nodded and opened his mouth wide as he could. “Your gums are quite swollen and...Ah...a wisdom toothache then. Nasty way to acquire wisdom.” he finished. 

“You will have to go to someone more specialized than I, I’m afraid.” he fixed Erwin with a hard stare. “Erwin, you’ve must have endured some time with the pain. Why did you wait so long?” 

Erwin felt shame creeping in. Doctors were the few who could make him feel like a child. They always had a knowing stare and they often were more equipped than he when it came to the medic field. Truthfully, it was the way they stared at one when chastising them, that reminded Erwin too much of his Father 

“I couldn’t let my work suffer, especially when we were so close to an expedition.” 

The doctor tutted at him. 

“I hope these added injuries are not your way of seeking treatment but I’ve known you long enough…” the old doctor sighed again and began to write down the address to one of his colleagues. “I will write to a specialist in Sina. They will be able to extract the tooth. You should ask for some time off, Commander. You can be sure that I will do so for you, if, you have not gone to Sina in 3 days time.” 

“3 days time?” the doctor nodded back at him. “I will be sure to make arrangements then.” 

“Before you leave there is one other thing.” Erwin paused at the door. “Although the extraction itself is not a big surgery you will most likely be put under some analgesic. It would be best to take a week off and that someone be present with you. The pain you have gone through will pale in comparison once the medicine wears off. Especially the first 2-3 days. Stop by the nurses desk and ask for some ice and come back later to be examined once more.” 

“I will and thank you.” 

“Your welcome. It is my job after all but I would be grateful if you could do your part and looked after yourself more, Erwin. Don't be so obstinate and endure pain that can be easily alleviated if you would only ask for some help. We don't expect you to be a God, Commander.” the doctor scolds him. 

“I will try my best then.” 

. 

. 

When Erwin gets back to his office he was surprised to see Levi waiting for him. He was sitting on the sofa, legs crossed, with a cup held in his own particular way. He eyed Erwin as he strolled in and set the tea cup down on the table. 

“You look like shit, Commander.” 

“Ah, you are too late with your assessment, Captain. I've already been told so by the good doctor.” Erwin pressed the bag of ice to his jaw. 

“You’re lisping. Did you bite your tongue when Mike punched you as well?” Levi continued in a mocking tone. 

“You’re angry with me.” 

“He is not the only one, Commander.” Hange said followed behind by Mike, at the entrance. 

Erwin looked surprised at their sudden ambush. He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond so he sat behind his desk; the old thing a wall of sorts as he faced the people he had grown to care a great deal for. The feeling, he was surprised, was mutual. 

“You’re not eating and you’ve lost a noticeable amount of weight. You’ve been staying up late and not sleeping. You purposely didn't dodge Mikes punch during training this morning. What the fuck is going on Commander!” Levi fired off as he stood up. Mike and Hange exchanged looks. So the two were fighting then. It explained Levis strung out sensitivity to all things deemed not clean enough and his bitter mood recently. 

“Have you been dealing with more of your gambles with merchants or nobles behind our backs?” Levi accused angrily. 

“I...of course not.” Erwin sighed as he put the ice-bag down. “It’s good that you are all here. I will be leaving for Sina on Thursday and I don't expect to be back till the following weekend.” 

“Why?” Hange asked. 

“I will undergoing some surgery---” 

The three immediately tensed. 

“Surgery?! What the fuck for?!” Levi demanded, hands on the desk and eyes narrowed. 

“Do not be alarmed. It’s just a simple thing. The doctor says I have need of a specialist to extract a tooth out---” 

“So its my fault then?” Mike said looking guilty. 

“No, it’s not.” Erwin assured looking at his friend intently. “The fault is all mine. I have been experiencing some pain and it was partly the reason why I’ve lost weight. The expedition was coming up and it wouldn’t be right to delay it on account of a toothache.” 

“Except it wasn't just a toothache.” Hange said. 

“No. I was told that a wisdom tooth is making it rather crowded for the others and so I must have it removed. So no, the fault is mine alone.” Erwin looked at the three. “Im sorry I’ve caused undue worry. Mike, you and Hange will have to oversee the Scouting Regiment in my absence.” 

“How long will you be gone?” 

“I will be gone for a week. Perhaps a bit longer.” 

“Why so long if its a simple surgery, as you say?” Levi eyed him suspiciously. 

“You’ll need time to recover, won’t you?” Hange answered as Erwin nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve been told that I will need, at most, 3 days.” 

They spent the rest of the morning discussing plans for Erwin’s departure and when Therese comes later with some vegetable broth and another cup of ice Erwin thanks her wholeheartedly. At the end of the day he prepares his bag for the long week away. He only feels slightly guilty at having not revealed that he would need someone to accompany him. It would be asking too much he told himself. As it is, he was already imposing and asking so much of his dear friends. He would be fine by himself he reasoned. 

In the morning he says goodbye to both Mike and Hange. He means to ask where his Captain is but hold himself mum when he remembers how angry and upset he had been with him. Perhaps he still felt some of that lingering anger toward him. The carriage was already waiting for him in the front. He greeted the driver and stepped inside...only to pause. 

“Lev---Captain what are you doing here?” 

He eyes him dismissively and Erwin can already tell he indeed still does harbour some anger towards him. 

“Get inside, idiot.” 

“Bu---” 

“Do you really want me to tell you off where the driver can hear?” he says as if to accuse him of truly being an idiot. 

Erwin opens his mouth and then closes it, fully stepping inside and taking a seat across from the frowning Captain. The carriage begins to move and Erwin sits, tense, waiting for whatever his Captain has to say. It seems the Captain truly means to make him wait as time stretches longer than 5, then 10, then 30 minutes. It feels longer and Erwin Smith admires the way Levi can silence a man like him and make him feel incredibly dumb and foolish. An hour goes by and inside the carriage it remained a suffocating atmosphere, during which, not once did the Captain look at him. 

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick little work. Have any of you had bad toothaches? Did you ignore them like Erwin? I did...and no I never had any of my wisdom teeth removed...I'm quite stubborn and just plow through the pain {with the help of Advil). Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
